I Know
by Team McAdams
Summary: Because even assasins have to celebrate Valentine's Day with their girlfriends.


So, we all know that it's kinda hard to write fluff for Jackson & Lisa.. But Valentine's Day is supposed to be a special day, and I figured that even Jackson could be a little fluffy then. I hope you guys like! This isn't supposed to be a tie-in or anything with 'Sympathy' just a story on its own.

* * *

No matter where Jackson looked, there was a blatant and nauseating reminder that Valentine's Day was tomorrow. He rolled his eyes.

Before Jackson met Lisa, a day like this wouldn't have even showed up on his radar. But she'd been in his life for a year. And they'd been romantically involved for four months (which was Jackson's polite way of saying he was hopelessly in love with her.)

He knew Lisa. She wouldn't expect much from him…certainly nothing flashy. But she'd expect something. And if he didn't want to sleep on the couch for the next two months, he'd better come up with something good and fast. Jackson didn't half-ass anything. Lisa could expect something small, but he would give her a Valentine's Day that she'd never thought possible. After all, he was a pretty clever guy.

* * *

Lisa groaned and rubbed her head as she stumbled over the threshold of their apartment. It was late, well past 2 AM, but she was surprised to find that Jackson wasn't there. Frowning, she dropped her purse on the counter and went straight to the bed room. There was a note laying on the pillow, and she strongly resisted the urge to scream. Should she really be that surprised?

"Leese -

I had an unexpected job. Be gone less than a week.

- Jackson."

With a glare that could have killed someone, she threw the piece of paper without care to where it landed and fell on the bed. "That asshole!" Hot tears rolled down her cheek as she let her head rest on the pillow. Pounding her fist, Lisa let out a low growl and then forced herself to sit up. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, and her boyfriend had ditched her without a care. Not even a single rose or anything! What was she doing? Really, was this a big waste of her time?

Throwing a pillow against the wall, she stormed in to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. An hour later, and cleanly bathed, she'd fallen asleep in her robe on top of the sheets.

* * *

Stretching her arms above her head, she sighed and smiled. It'd been a long time since she'd actually slept that good. The first clue that something was different was the bed -- it was much softer than hers, and instead of the robe that she'd fallen asleep she was dressed in a satin lace trimmed slip. It was low cut and short, and had a split up to the hip. Just realizing the fact that she was wearing it made her blush a color that could have easily matched the red satin it was made out of.

The minute she actually opened her eyes and looked around, her heart stopped. She wasn't in her room. And definitely not her apartment. And it was way past time for her to be at work. The sun was already high over the beach… wait a minute.

Throwing the covers back, she scrambled out of bed. The room was modernly decorated and obviously expensive. The bed was massive, a king no doubt, and the best part? There was a pair of French doors that lead to a balcony that overlooked the most beautiful view she'd ever seen. The beach was empty, the sun was high, the water was the most beautiful shade of blue. Sure, she'd been to the beach plenty of times… but this wasn't the crowded South Beach. Hesitantly opening the door, she walked out on to the wooden planks of the balcony. It was absolutely perfect. And completely deserted. As a matter of fact, she leaned over the railing slightly and couldn't see a single house within distance.

Panic began to set in. How'd she get here? This had to have been a dream. And looking down at her slip once again, she blushed and wrapped her arms around her chest. Lisa pushed herself off of the railing and walked back in. There were no obvious signs of anyone else in the bedroom and the door to the rest of the house was closed. Opening it, she cautiously walked out… and almost fainted.

The living room had a full glass side that faced the beach, a pair of doors that opened to the same balcony, and a cream colored leather wrap around couch. There was a glassed in fire place, a plasma flat screen TV on the wall, and more things than she could comprehend. Keeping her arms wrapped around her chest, she continued her walk through the living room and into what turned out to be a massive kitchen. There was a huge display of red roses and white roses on the round kitchen table, and a bottle of champagne in a chilled bucket. Her mouth fell open. Exactly how had she gotten here?

"Ahh, Leese. You're awake." Turning around, she found that Jackson had opened the door from the balcony and was bare footedly walking in. It was almost as if she was looking at a different person. The slacks he was wearing were rolled up to the middle of his calf and his feet were obviously covered in sand. He had a dark green polo shirt on, which made his eyes radiate. And there was a sun kissed glow to his face that she'd never seen before. He seemed so…happy. It was unusual!

"Jackson? What's going on?" He chuckled and walked over to her, his hands resting on her satin covered hips. His thumb reached to brush against the skin exposed by the slit.

"This looks better on you than I imagined.."

"You did all this?" Her voice was like a squeak as she looked up at him with amazed eyes. It was the most romantic thing that anyone had ever done for her.

"Yes, and before you ask, I already took care of your work schedule. For the rest of the week, actually, so you're pretty much mine." His hand caressed from her hip up her side, over the curve of her breast, and finally came to rest against her neck as he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips.

"Oh, and, since I know you're going to ask a million questions, I'll go ahead and answer them. This is my beach house, we're in Key West, I slipped you something while you slept so that you wouldn't wake, and we took a private flight." The know-it-all grin was on his face as he looked down at her, but she only smiled in response.

"You forgot one."

"Oh? Fine, ask."

"What's for dinner?"

He rolled his eyes and gave a short laugh. "I should've known! Grilled chicken, boneless because I know that's your favorite, with a salad, mashed potatoes, and chocolate covered cherries for dessert. And of course all the champagne that you could possibly want."

"That sounds delicious! Oh, I can't wait to go out on the beach.."

"Well, you'll have to wait for a little bit because the sight of you in that slip.." He shook his head. She leaned up and kissed him passionately.

Her fingers gripped his shoulder as they pushed against each other, the fabric of her slip easily riding up. His hand drifted, gently tugging the hem of the slip up. It took all of a second to unclothe her since it was the only thing she wore. Before she could move, he'd picked her up and forced her legs to wrap around his waist. She'd expected him to push her up against some wall and take her then and there…not that she didn't mind that, really. But she was shocked when she felt the softness of the bed on her back when he dropped her.

"Jackson…"

"Shhh.." Leaning over her, he slid out of the polo and tossed it. She sat up enough that she could reach his pants and unbutton them. They slid off of his trim waist easily.

They were in the certain of the bed, his hands caressing and touching every inch of her skin. She'd never felt the butterflies like that before. It wasn't the urgent touch that he normally possessed, and there was no hurried kisses that demanded more. It was… gentle and loving. Lisa felt like he was worshipping her.

The violent need that usually accompanied their kisses was gone, and instead, he uncharacteristically nuzzled her and kissed her, his hands working her like he was tuning an instrument. And when he finally completed her, she gasped. It was the most mind numbing pleasure she'd ever felt. Sure, the sex that they'd had before was spectacular…but this was entirely different. It was almost like she was with someone else.

He didn't move with urgency, but instead took his time, memorizing each gasp she made and every look that crossed her face. Jackson had never really taken the time to look at how beautiful she was when her lips parted and her eyes closed. For the first time ever, they both peaked at the same time.

Her head fell back on the pillows, and he gently lay beside her with his hand resting on her abdomen. For long moments they simply laid their, listening to the others breathing slowing down until finally he reached over and, with two fingers, turned her head to face him.

"I love you… and no, I'm not saying it because it's the cliché moment to, being Valentine's Day and all ,but because it's true. You turned my life upside down from the moment that I saw you." He chuckled at the surprised look on her face, and leaned down to capture her already swollen lips.

Before she could even think of a response, he had slipped out of bed and was already getting dressed again. As he shoved his hands in his pocket and walked from the room, she finally gathered her wits and sprung from the bed. Grabbing the extra blanket from the end of the bed she wrapped it around her nude frame and followed him out into the living room.

"Jackson, I love you too."

He turned to look at her, that signature smug grin on his features. "I know."


End file.
